Bad Luck Runaway
by CameoRuby
Summary: Bella Swan was a runaway. Simple as that. She survived out in the tough streets of the blistering hot Phoenix, and has for many years. But what happens when she meets the mysterious Dr Cullen and his family? Will she finally belong? E/B Eventually
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Charlie and Renee are divorced, and seeing other people. Charlie does live in Forks, but doesn't want anything to do with Bella, as she is a too painful reminder of Renee. He spends most of his time at work. Renee lives in Phoenix with Phil. She also doesn't want any reminder of Charlie that Bella brings. . So, Bella, who doesn't fit in with either, as she spent time in each before, grew sick of the arguments and treatment she got from her 'parents' and she ran away. Well, she didn't run away, she got kicked out. But she ran away to the hospital. That's where she is now. She has been running for a day, and she couldn't sleep the night before because it was too dangerous.

Bella shivered. The rain was pouring down on her as she stood outside the hospital. She couldn't go in, they'd call her parents. She shivered again, and her eyes sought out a small bush, just large enough to fit her. She hurried to it, pressing her face against her hands as she crawled in, trying to miss all the prickles and thorns. She curled up and put her head against the bare earth.

Rain trickled through the bush and pattered to the ground around her. She vaguely remembered the uncomfortable beds she put up with when visiting either of her parents. They sounded very good to her now, but she knew both didn't want her, and that it was better for her to run away.

The front doors of the hospital opened, and Bella saw a man, obviously a doctor, walk out. Probably going home to his loving wife and children. Bella smiled, at least someone was happy.

The man paused, looking around. Bella froze, what would happen if he saw her there? Would he make her leave? Turn her in to the cops? Attack her?

The man's gaze seemed to float right past her. He looked troubled as he shook his head and continued to the car park.

Bella sighed, bringing her knees close to her chest and shut her eyes.

~*~

Daylight pierced through her eyes, as Bella woke that morning. She opened her eyes and looked out. It was funny, the man she saw leaving, was leaving once again. Coming out the doors. He stopped and looked over at her. She froze in alarm, eyes wide.

He smiled and retreated back into the hospital.

Bella wondered what she should do. She supposed she couldn't stay here anymore; he probably went to get the police.

Her body made up her mind for her, and she crawled out of the bush, wincing at the sudden light. She looked over at the door and saw the doctor coming down the hall, talking on a phone. No! She started to run off.

"No! Wait! Stop!" The doctor called as he hurried out the front door.

Bella pumped her legs faster and was out of there before he could finish his sentence.

~*~

Bella pulled her thin jacket closer. It was scuffed and dirty and ripped, but it was better than nothing.

She looked around, eyes alert. She had been wandering the streets for the day, trying to find somewhere safe to stay. She thought about finding a youth refuge, but thought against it. She would only do that if it were a really bad case. What if she took the bed that some other youth really needed? Needed it more than her?

She looked at the building across the street. Fate had brought her back to he hospital. Darkness had fell, and the building was full of light. She could see people walking past windows, or maybe holding an x-ray up to the machine on the other wall.

She looked at the street lamp, covering her in a glow, then looked back at the hospital. She froze again, alert. The doctor was standing at one of the windows, watching her. Not in a perved or stalker-ish way, but like he was worried.

She sighed, and looked down the street. Cop! Her mind screamed as a police car turned a corner up the road.

She pushed her tired, aching limbs into action and sped across the road, flinging herself under the bush.

She hardly dared to breathe as the cop car drove past at a crawl.

As soon as she saw it go all the way up the road and disappear over the hill, she breathed again. She looked around, wondering if she should stay. The cop could come back, and maybe she wouldn't have anywhere to hide? Then she'd be intruding on her parent's lives again, and then they might be angrier than last time.

For the second night, Bella tucked her legs to her chest and fell asleep under the bush.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

A delicious smell wafted into her system when Bella woke up the next morning. Her aching stomach growled with pleasure and her eyes snapped open.

There were four toasted sandwiches lying on a plastic plate, with a mountain of salad on the side. There was a big bottle of water too.

Bella looked around, shocked. Obviously someone had come close to the bush to put it there. It was put in the shade, so no one would see it apart from her.

Without thinking, instincts drover her and the plate and bottle was empty within five minutes. Her stomach growled in pleasure, but then started to ache at the sudden food income.

Bella held a hand to her stomach, then to her dry lips. They were better now, not flaking or anything. Then Bella saw the doctor.

He was leaning against the stair railings near the front door of the hospital, watching her with a sad smile.

Bella gulped, and tried to go back into the bush, but a thorn pierced her. She winced.

"Oi! You!" Came an enraged yell from the other side of the road.

It was a scruffy looking guy. Bella gulped, and then remembered she had passed him and ignored his advances the night before.

He was grinning as he looked at her, licking his lips.

Bella gave a shiver and launched herself out of the bush, running out onto the road, ignoring the doctor.

The guy started running after her, but she pushed her limbs to do their best. She turned down alleyways and ran across roads. She had just lost him, when she started to cross the road back to the hospital.

There was a screech, and Bella saw the car try to brake, but it hit her, sending her sprawling onto the bonnet. Bella breathed in sharply at the sudden impact, and looked in the car slightly.

It was a group of five kids, well, they were her age, and they were beautiful. A beautiful blonde was in the driver's seat, and a strong looking guy in the passenger. In the back left seat was a bronze haired guy, then in the middle seat was a pixie like girl, and then in the right back seat was a guy with blonde hair.

They were all leaning forward, with shocked expressions. They were about to get out of the car, and so Bella scrambled off the bonnet. At the same time she noticed how expensive the car looked, the scruffy guy appeared at the edge of the road, grinning at her.

"Hey gorgeous, why you runnin' from me? I can give you a home, ya know, coz I know that you're a runaway, hmm?" The guy grinned.

Bella gulped, "Stay away you jerk" She threatened, lifting her hand.

"Ooh, gonna fight me? Wrong move." The guy grinned and a couple more guys stood out from the shadows. They made the 'call me' sign, grinning.

Her instincts once again saved Bella, and pushed her body to run. It did. She ran with all her might, and heard the guys following her, and so she turned down the alleyways and the roads.

She hid in the shadows, and then when they went past, she hurried the way she came. She lost them and came in front of the hospital.

Once again, darkness had fallen by the time she had evaded them. She ran across the road and froze. The doctor, and the group of teens her age who had nearly ran her over, along with a beautiful, kind looking woman, stood on the front steps. They watched her.

Bella grabbed the plastic plate and the bottle before standing about ten metres from where they stood. She dumped the plate and bottle there, and then tilted her head at the doctor.

"Th…Thank…You" She said, voice rasping from hardly ever being used.

The doctor nodded.

"Babe…" Came the eerie call from the alleyways.

Bella froze, and looked at the bush. She couldn't hide there again, where could she hide?

"Here" The doctor gestured quickly, pointing to behind the family.

Bella bit her lip. The calls from the group of guys got closer. She took a deep breath and rushed forward, hiding behind the family.

The group of guys appeared and she tensed, breathing heavily.

"Shh" The pixie like girl said and Bella stopped breathing.

The guys strutted across the road and started kicking at the bush where Bella had slept.

"What are you doing?" The doctor's high authority voice called sternly.

The guys looked up at him and grinned leeringly, "Just finishin' a little business."

"Get off this property" The doctor commanded, "Or I'll call the police"

The guys looked at him, then proceeded running around and looking at every bush, kicking it.

"That's it, I'm calling the police" The doctor said and pulled a mobile out of his pocket.

The guys howled and moved off into the dark. There was a slight shout, "Hey kiddie"

"No!" Bella breathed again.

The doctor looked at her, "Don't worry, I wasn't actually going to call-"

"No!" Bella repeated and pushed herself out from behind them and rushed across the road to the shadows.

The family shouted, but Bella needed to save the kid! She wondered why they didn't see him, getting attacked by the group of guys.

She stopped halfway across the road and the streetlight came on, showering the scene in light. Bella thought she heard the gasp of the doctor and his family, but she concentrated on the scene.

"Stop it" She commanded.

The guys didn't stop. They punched the boy, who was crying out.

With a growl, Bella flew at the guys, kicking and gouging at their eyes.

They swore and tried to attack her, but she avoided their blows. She looked at the boy, he was about thirteen, fourteen, with chestnut, curly hair and brown eyes.

"Run!" She told him, and punched one of the guys in the jaw.

The boy blinked, and then started backing away.

"No!" Bella shouted, noticing the guys appearing behind him, "Run to the hospital! The hospital!" She pointed desperately, trying to avoid the guys' bad aims.

The boy looked behind him and saw the guy, so he high tailed it to the hospital where the doctor scooped him up and carried him in the hospital.

Bella punched the guys and kicked but she knew she wasn't going to win. She was tired from all the events-

"Oi! Let her go!" Came a strong, booming voice.

Bella looked over, and caught a punch to the head, but she saw it was the strong one from the car. The blonde haired guy and the bronze haired guy accompanied him.

Calculating quickly, the guys sized up the doctor's family. They realised they couldn't win, so they gave a good try to punch Bella one more time, and then fled.

Bella groaned, and held her hand up to her head.

"Thanks" She said voice dry and raspy again.

"No problem, come on, we got to get you to the hospital-"The strong one grinned, but Bella shook her head, which made her feel dizzy.

"I'm fine. Just make sure that kid gets a good place to stay." Bella said, and then wandered across the road to her bush.

"Now, come on" The blonde haired one said, "You are hurt, you have no where to stay-"

"I'm fine. I can stay here, I've done it before." Bella interrupted as she dropped to her knees to crawl through the hole to the bush.

"They'll come back." The bronze haired one said.

Bella nodded, "I have no doubt."

A cop car appeared at the top of the road. Bella froze. The group looked at it, and then back to her. But Bella had already taken refuge.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor was sitting in front of the bush when Bella awoke. There was a bowl of cereal and a big bottle of water in front of him, along with a blanket.

"For you" He said, gesturing to it.

Bella looked at him. Could she trust him?

Bella crawled out of the bush and hungrily ate and drank everything he offered, and then wrapped the blanket around her. She stared at him and he smiled back.

"What's your name? I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor here." Carlisle extended his hand for her to take.

Bella took it and shook it, "Hello…Carlisle. I'm Bella."

Carlisle smiled, "Is that short for Isabella?"

Bella nodded.

"Bella, I was wondering that, if you wish, would you want to see that boy you saved last night?" Carlisle asked, still smiling warmly.

"I didn't save him. But, yes. I suppose. If he wants to see me." Bella answered, and then eyed the badge on his coat, "Dr Carlisle Cullen" She smiled.

Carlisle brightened, "Oh, he's been asking for you all night. He was very worried. As a matter of fact, so was I, and Esme, my wife."

"Is she the beautiful woman who you were with?" Bella asked.

"Yes. And the teens were the children Esme and I have adopted. There was Rosalie, the one driving the car and her boyfriend Emmett, the strong one. Then there's Alice, the pixie like girl, and her boyfriend Jasper, the blonde haired boy. The last one was Edward, the bronze haired one. He's single." Carlisle explained, still smiling.

Bella nodded, "They were very nice looking"

Carlisle laughed, a warm sound, "Yes, I know what you mean. We adopted them all, you know. Alice and Emmett are siblings, as are Jasper and Rosalie. Again, Edward was the only one without a sibling. He was an only child"

Bella nodded, "I know what that's like"

Carlisle smiled, "We're all very curious about you, you know."

Bella nodded, "May I see the boy?"

"Yes, but, in exchange, you will have to go through a check up" Carlisle held up a hand to stop her interruption, "I wont put it on record, I just want to see if your alright"

"Isn't that illegal?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"If you think so…" Carlisle smiled wider, "Now, come on, let's go see the boy."

~*~

Bella attracted stares as Carlisle led her through the hospital. He seemed to realise this and engaged her in talk.

"I bet you'd like a shower, and some food, even if it is hospital food." Carlisle laughed.

Bella brightened at the mention of a shower.

"We'll probably be able to find you some new clothes too," Carlisle added thoughtfully.

"No, I'm alright with these" Bella smiled, "thanks anyway"

Carlisle eyed her thin jacket, "At least keep the blanket"

Bella nodded.

Carlisle opened a door in the silent part of the hospital. Bella walked through and saw it was a private room. On the bed, the boy she had helped yesterday was lying still with wide eyes. He smiled when she walked in, and gestured to the bed.

Bella smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, taking in the bandages on his head.

"How are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'm doing alright. Thanks to you." He surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. Bella hugged him back, feeling the tears on her neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you," He muttered over and over again.

Bella nearly felt like crying herself, but she just nodded and hugged him tighter, "It's fine."

A few minutes later, the boy pulled back with no embarrassment.

"I'm Cameron by the way" He smiled.

"Im Bella." Bella introduced.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about each other. Cameron had a sister, who was four, and his father died when he was eleven. His mother and his sister and him were on a plane; He was separated from his family. He missed them terribly, and Bella immediately knew what to do. When the doctor came to do a check up, Bella asked him where Carlisle Cullen's office was and followed the directions to it.

She burst in through the door, and was heavily embarrassed when she saw all his family there.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll just-"

"It's alright Bella, come on in. What's so important?" Carlisle beamed.

"I want to find Cameron's mum and sister!" She announced.

Carlisle looked at her. They all looked at her.

"Is that his name?" Carlisle asked, eyes laughing.

Bella blushed, "Um yeah." She continued to tell him all the information about Cameron's family and flight and everything.

"Well, I'll see what I can do…Now Bella, have you had your check up yet?" Carlisle asked.

Bella faltered, "Um. Yes."

"Lie" The boy, Jasper, said grinning.

"Bella…" Carlisle said.

"Im fine, seriously, Dr Cullen, I am. I've had worst nights." Bella threw her hands over her mouth and immediately everyone in the room was alert.

"What kind of nights? What happened?" Carlisle demanded.

"Nothing, um, do any of you have the number for the youth community centre around here?" Bella asked blushing.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay…I know its stupid going there because there could be someone that needs that bed more than me, and I took it, so they have no where to stay…but, I cant sleep anywhere else, now my bush has been-"

"Bella, calm down." Carlisle smiled, "Why don't you stay with us?"

Bella stared at him, agape.

"What?" She asked.

"You can stay with us." Carlisle repeated, smiling.

"Um, thank you Dr Cullen-"

"Carlisle please"

"-But I'll try somewhere else first, I don't want to intrude. I thank you for all the help you've gave me, and I owe you. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Bella smiled, then turned to leave.

"Bella, where do you think your going?" Carlisle laughed.

"Um…away?" Bella asked.

"Please, just to ease our worries, please just stay here tonight." Carlisle asked, almost pleading.

Bella took a deep breath and shut her eyes, thinking it over.

"Is she still alive?" Bella heard one ask another.

"Alright. I'll stay tonight, but Carlisle, please see it from my point of view. No one wants me in my family; no one wants me out on the streets. The way for me to survive is to keep moving and keep fighting. Please find Cameron's parents." Bella added, then walked out of the office, leaving a stunned, silent family behind.

~*~

"Bella!" Cameron's shout woke Bella from her sleep. He was dancing about, laughing and shouting.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella said, shooting up into defence mode.

"Nothing is wrong at all Bella! Nothing!" Cameron danced.

"Then why are you…doing whatever your doing?" Bella laughed.

"THEY'VE FOUND MY FAMILY! DR CARLISLE FOUND MY FAMILY!" Cameron took her hands and spun him and her around and around.

Bella grinned, happiness flooding her. She swept him in a huge hug, "Yes!" She shouted, whooping.

He laughed, eyes twinkling and ran out the door leading her as they ran through the hallways.

"They'll be here in TEN MINUTES BELLA!" He yelled joyously, taking Bella up in dance position and sending them skipping through the hall.

"Well, then, shouldn't you have a shower and get changed?" Bella asked.

Cameron blanked, and then hugged her quickly, before running back to his room. Bella laughed, shaking her head, and looked at the closest door. She saw Carlisle's office, and his whole family was in there again.

She waved, "Hi" She said and walked in, coming to a stop in front of his desk.

"Stand up" She ordered.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow but stood up. Bella leant across the desk and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you" She whispered then pulled back.

"No problem…"He breathed.

"BELLA!" Came the yell through the hallway.

Bella laughed and spun around, poking her head out the door, "What Cameron?"

"What colour do you think my mum would like best? Black, or red?" He shouted down the hall.

"Let me see." Bella laughed and Cameron did a catwalk up and down the hallway in each shirt, "What other colours do you have?"

"Um…that's all" He laughed.

"Then…Red, because you want to make her happy, not sad. And then find the nicest jeans you have. Throw your shoes over here" Bella ordered, laughing.

She came into the office with Cameron's sneakers in hand, "Do you have a key to the laundry place?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"Do you have a safety pin?" Bella asked, then laughed when he saw Carlisle's affronted expression, "Im joking."

A laundry lady walked past with the trolley. Bella pushed her hair flat and put on an innocent expression.

"Hello. I was wondering if you had anything to clean my brother's shoes?" Bella asked shyly.

The old lady smiled, "What a sweeting you are, here you go. Just leave them outside this door and I'll come back and get them later."

"Thank you" Bella took the stuff and the toothbrush and sat on the floor in the doorway and began scrubbing at the shoes expertly.

She forgot that the Cullen's were there, and when she remembered, she had already finished one shoe.

"What's your name?" The bronze haired one Edward, asked softly.

"Bella. Your Edward Cullen, am I correct?" Bella shyly asked, still scrubbing.

"Yes" Edward smiled softly.

He watched Bella scrub Cameron's shoes with wonder. She was so beautiful, yet it was so clear that she had been affected by something in her life. He ached to hold her, and immediately felt disapproval and slight disgust at that thought. Him? A monster hold a beautiful creature like her? Pfft.

"Bella, I'm ready- Whoa, thanks," Cameron said as Bella presented him with spotless white sneakers.

He pulled them on then looked at her, "Do I look good or what?"

Bella grinned and hugged him, "You look very handsome. I'm sure your mother will be pleased at the first look of you"

This made Cameron get a little teary.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked softly.

Bella's heart went out for this kid, "Cameron, she'll love you. She never stopped loving you."

Cameron just nodded, and looked up at her, "Could you…could you be there? In case…"

"In case you need some help bashing up some guys? Sure, why not." Bella joked and Cameron gave a slight hiccup of laughter.

"Cameron, if you don't stop crying, I'm going to start crying" Bella said, feeling her eyes water.

"No! Don't you cry!" Cameron laughed, "Then we'll all start crying!"

There was a soft knock on the door. Immediately, the Cullen's, apart from Carlisle, disappeared into the adjoining room.

Cameron froze, then clutched onto Bella's hand. Bella put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Smile" She said softly and Cameron's mouth tugged into a small, nervous smile.

Carlisle got up and opened the door to reveal a pretty, dark chestnut haired woman with blue eyes. Holding onto her hand was a young girl with curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jenny Blake, Cameron's mother, and this is Suzie, my daughter, his sister." The woman looked over Carlisle's shoulder and saw Cameron. Her body froze, her eyes wide.

Carlisle tactfully left the room to the adjoining room where his family waited.

The little girl tugged her hand from her mother's grip and launched herself at Cameron. Immediately, Cameron's arms wrapped around his little sister and he started crying as he embraced her tightly. Cameron's mother, Jenny, gave a cry and dropped to her knees in front of her long lost child, hugging both her children at the same time, crying and whispering and promising.

Bella's eyes grew watery and she silently turned and went out into the hallway. When she closed the door behind her, she slid down the wall to the ground.

She felt so happy for Cameron, she really did. But, she felt that ache, that sadness for herself that she detested passionately. She stood up and walked down the hall and outside. She had promised one day. She had promised one night. Now, what was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Right, im so sorry with the whole huge wait thing – im not going to waste valuable reading time with excuses, just know I'm extremely sorry. _

_Lets get on with it!_

Edward saw Bella hunched up on the steps and felt that ache again. He made his way over to her and sat down on the step next to her. She looked up at him and he knew she was trying to sort things out.

He passed her the piece of paper he had scrawled on during the lonely hours without her. It had the address of the Cullen's home and his mobile number and the home number on it.

Bella read it, and then tucked it into her pocket. She smiled at him, and then, surprising him and herself, she leant against him and put her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while, watching the day grows darker.

"We're leaving tonight." Edward said, and it sounded like he didn't want to.

"Oh" Bella said.

Silence.

"Will you come?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed, "I don't know. I don't think so. I…I want to…"

Edward's spirits soared, "You want to?"

Bella looked at him, "I enjoy your family. I enjoy…your company. Right now…I feel…whole…"

Edward smiled, "I feel the same way. I get some weird little ache when I'm away from you"

Bella smiled, nodding, then pressed her face into his shoulder.

"You'll call me if something goes wrong? Alright?" Edward said.

"Yes. I promise." Bella smiled.

"And…if…if you want me to come back…or you just want to talk…or you just want to go out…" Edward listed.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Bella smiled, feeling warm.

They watched the stars appear.

The front doors opened and the other Cullen's came out. They didn't move.

"Edward, we have to go now," Rosalie said, quietly.

Edward shut his eyes.

Bella smiled and took her head off his shoulder, "Go on Edward. You might hear from me sooner than you think"

"I hope not in a bad way" Edward looked at her.

"Yeah, me too." Bella nodded, and then Edward hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

When Bella watched Edward walk away with his family, it was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She watched them go…drive away…

She absent minded patted her pocket, where she had safely put her letter from Edward.

The front door of the hospital opened, and Bella watched as Cameron and his family, finally reunited, came out, smiling and holding each other.

"Bella!" Cameron brightened when he saw the teen on the front steps, "I thought you went! I'm glad you didn't! Mum, this is Bella, she saved me."

Bella blushed and Jenny looked at the small, teen girl. Jenny grew shocked at her appearance, dirty and scuffed. She gave a cry and embraced her like a daughter.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Oh, I can't say how much im so happy that you saved him, oh darling, I owe you…I'll do anything! Do you need a place to stay? Some food? Money?"

Bella blushed and shook her head as Jenny pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Cameron gave her a big hug, and then looked at her seriously, "You can't stay here for the night. And your not walking around the streets. Do you want a lift to the community centre?"

Bella bit her lip, "I…I suppose that would be good."

Cameron smiled and held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Come on, we'll give you a lift" Jenny smiled and took little Suzie's hand and then took Cameron's.

Bella smiled at the family, and let them lead her to their car.

~*~

"Um, hello. I was…I was wondering if you had any spare beds?" Bella asked the bored lady at the desk.

She looked up; scanning Bella's appearance, then shook her head, "No. Sorry."

Bella was taken back; she turned around and headed back outside. She saw Cameron and her family sitting in the car, waiting for the sign that she was fine.

Bella put on a smile and waved. They waved back and the car slowly drove off.

She breathed in deeply and scanned the street. There was a bench, but that was too open.

"Excuse me, there _is _a bed free" Said the lady at the desk.

Bella looked around then walked back in the building.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." She smiled shyly.

The lady just nodded sharply and pointed down the hall, "Last door on the right. Grab a blanket from the pile as you go."

Bella nodded and headed down the hallway. The rooms had no doors, just doorways. Kids of every age slept in the bedrooms, and Bella noticed that one side was all guys, and the other was all girls.

She went through the last doorway on the right and saw a small white, metal bed in the corner. There were no windows and the paint was cracked. The floor was dirty and hard. Bella sighed; it was better than sleeping on the streets.

She ran her hand over the mattress, making sure the last person didn't leave anything unwanted. Reassured, Bella lay on her back on the bed, the thin blanket draped on her.

She stared at the ceiling.

_Okay, short I know. Do you guys want it longer? Or is it about the right length?_

_Big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed – you really spurred me on to get back on my case! _

_The next chapter will most likely appear tomorrow! _

_Happy late Valentines day - mine sucked. It kinda does when you're single. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! Thanks for all your amazing reviews – they really are great!! Keep the feedback coming!_

_NEW POLL ALERT: I've added a poll that I would like everyone to participate in, as it will decide if I'll make my chapters longer ( might be more of a delay between updates) or the same length. _

_Please, if you care about this story, go and click the button ___

_Anyway, lets get on with the story! _

_~*~_

Silence greeted Bella as she woke. Her body didn't feel motivated to get up, and her brain was still sleepy. She opened her eyes just enough to scan her room, then they shut again, letting her drift back into an uneasy sleep.

When Bella next woke up, she knew it was the next day. From her room, she could see the room across was empty. Her body ached still, not used to the hard life on the streets. She knew she had to wake up, get up, but she just couldn't.

A sharp scream and sirens blaring woke Bella with a start. Another day had passed, and Bella knew it was early morning from the sharp bird callings.

Another scream, yelling, sirens, crying.

Bella jumped up, wrapping the blanket Carlisle gave her tight around her. She dashed out for her room and saw police, everywhere. Looking out the small, hall window she could see groups of young youths out on the streets, running away in droves.

She stared as five police officers dragged a murderous looking guy out of one of the rooms. He looked at Bella and gave a grim smile, "You'll be next" He threatened in a high yell.

One of the lady police officers looked over and saw Bella. She rushed to her, and grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders. Bella gave a start as she was getting dragged out the building. She kicked and screamed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fear in every part of her body.

"You have to get out of there." The lady said, "There's been a murder"

Bella's body grew numb and the lady helped her sit on the sidewalk, out of harms way, and then rushed back inside.

Bella stared at the ground. Murder. Murder in a room two rooms down. Who was murdered?

She looked up and saw a transportable bed being put in the ambulance. It was the scruffy guy that had threatened her. She gave a whimper as one of his lifeless hands fell off the bed. One of the ambulance drivers picked it up and put it back in place with a grim expression. The white sheet was pulled over the body's dull, staring eyes.

Bella didn't cry. She was too numb.

She looked around the scene and noticed a camera crew. Their cameras were trained on her and the reporter was talking, looking over at her.

Bella looked at the camera fearfully, then pulled her hoodie over her face and hurried off into the streets.

~*~

The train station was a bad place to be, Bella thought when she saw big groups of guys, looking tough and glaring about the station.

She tried to look inconspicuous and avoid their eyes, but they noticed her amidst all the suits.

They called her, swaggering over with grins.

Bella's body jumped into action and she hurried onto the train, the doors closing behind her. They laughed and shook their heads, before sprinting off when a cop came along.

Bella gave a sigh of relief and turned around. People were staring. She blushed and once again pulled her hoodie up and walked through the carriages, coming to the last one. It had busted seats and no one came in there. She folded herself onto the furthest seat, resting her head on the cold window.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know how long she stayed on that train, but it must have been a while because soon it was dark. Rain pattered against the windows.

"Last stop." The voice echoed through the empty train.

Bella looked at the stops on the map.

Forks.

The name rang a bell. She reached into her pocket and found the wet, creased, yet readable scrap of paper Edward had gave her.

"The Cullen's…Forks…" Bella muttered.

The train came to a shuddering stop and the dors slid open with a note of finality.

Bella made her decision. She jumped up and off the train, running as she heard the yells of protest.

Her feet carried her out of the empty station safely, and she came to a bus stop. A bus waited, just about to drive off. Bella jumped on and the driver looked surprised.

"Where's Forks?" She demanded.

"Uh, this bus goes through a town near Forks…From there you can get a train to Forks." The driver looked at her appearance, "Ticket?"

Bella passed over her last piece of money, and got a crisp ticket in return. She staggered down the bus as it took off, falling into a seat with a sigh.

"Last stop"

A sense of déjà vu came over Bella as the driver announced this. She opened her eyes and hurried off, smiling politely at the driver.

It was another train station they had stopped at. She hurried to the main room and found the list of places the trains would go. No Forks.

Bella gave a frustrated sigh and shut her eyes, sliding to the ground.

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright?" A lady's voice broke through Bella's depression.

Bella looked up. She saw a red haired lady, smiling warmly at her.

"Im fine…I…I just need to get to Forks." Bella said, putting her head in her hands.

"Forks? Why, if you take this train to its last stop, you'll arrive at a bus station. From there, you take the bus to Forks." The lady smiled, and then held out enough money for both fares. It was quite cheap, but Bella smiled, and then hugged the lady tightly.

"Thank you, oh thank you." She muttered

"It's quite alright darling. It's hard times these days." The lady smiled and walked off happily.

Bella turned and ran to the train, just boarding it in time.

~*~

The driver announced its last stop and Bella jumped off and climbed onto the bus to Forks. The old driver grimaced at her appearance, but let her on before driving off.

Bella fell asleep against the window again, tired.

She woke up and the driver was just doing a u-turn.

"What are you doing?" She asked suddenly, jumping up and looking around.

"We reached the last stop, now im going back" The driver looked at her as she rushed to the door, "Do you need to get off?"

"Yes, please please please!" She said and the man sighed and opened the doors sullenly.

"Thank you!" Bella waved as she got off and ran to the directory.

She traced the route to the Cullen's house with her finger. After staring at it for five minutes, Bella turned around and headed down the road. The rest of the journey would be on foot.

About three hours passed and Bella knew it was about two in the morning. She was drenched with rain and tired. Her body ached and her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Nearly there…nearly there…" Bella muttered to herself over and over.

She came to a driveway that was so well hidden she nearly walked past it. She looked up it, but it twisted and turned so she couldn't see around the corner. She was sure this was the Cullen's address.

She shrugged and started her way up the drive, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Each corner made her nearly give up. The driveway seemed to never end. Finally she turned one last corner and saw a beautiful house in the midst of pines.

She gave a sigh of relief and struggled up the steps, stopping in front of the door, suddenly unsure.

She lifted her hand and knocked, once, twice.

There were murmurs and footsteps until the door opened wide to reveal Carlisle, his whole family behind him. They stared at her, shocked.

"Hi." Bella breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so, I haven't updated in a long time, but im gonna change that. So, without further ado, heres the next instalment of Bad Luck Runaway, and now, I am off to bed. 

Chapter Six

Bella sat on the couch, hot chocolate and cookies in front of her, curtesy of Esme.

The Cullen's sat on the couch across from her.

Bella sank into the couch gratefully, her body welcoming the comfort.

"Bella...What happened?" Carlisle breathed, looking at her. Her hair was a mess, wet and grimy. Her clothes were drenched, dirty and with millions of holes. The blanket he gave her was tied in a sort of skirt around her legs and her sneakers were falling apart. Her tired eyes looked at him and her dry, cracked lips smiled slightly.

"Long story…" She said, her voice dry.

Immediately, Esme set three big bottles of water in front of her, along with two big bowls of some hot yummy soup.

"Let her eat Carlisle. Rosalie, do you have any clothes for Bella?" Esme demanded, rubbing Bella's back motherly.

"No" Rosalie answered sharply.

Alice smiled, "I do. Hang on Bella, I'll go get them."

Bella just nodded, staring at the soup with hungry eyes.

Carlisle noticed, "Go on Bella." He smiled reassuringly.

Bella dug in, finishing the soup in seconds, and then sculled the three bottles of water with ease.

Her stomach clenched, and her throat began to bring the sudden impact of food back up. Carlisle was immediately next to her, rubbing her back while Esme stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Just relax Bella…That's it. Hmm, you haven't had a good meal for a while, have you?" Carlisle muttered.

"Im fine" Bella rasped then sank into the couch, shutting her eyes.

There were murmurs as Esme and Carlisle returned to the couch.

"Here you go Bella" Came the smiling voice of Alice.

Bella opened her eyes reluctantly and saw a pair of denim jeans, a long sleeved white top with the number twenty-two written in blue on the front, and a warm, wool jacket.

Bella groaned as she got up, and staggered to the side. Immediately arms went around her. Edward held her close and Bella sank back into him.

"Do you need some help changing darling?" Esme asked softly.

Bella shook her head wordlessly.

"There's a bathroom just through that door." Esme smiled, "Why don't you have a shower at the same time?"

Bella liked that idea, and let Edward help her to the door. Before she shut the door, Edward hugged her.

"I'm glad your back. I…I missed you…a lot" Edward muttered into her hair.

Bella nodded, "Me too"

Edward smiled his gorgeous smile that he reserved just for her, and then joined his family in the kitchen.

Bella shut the door.

~*~

Bella opened the door of the bathroom, feeling much better than before. She was still tired but, and she slightly staggered out. Edward was waiting, pacing the room. When he saw her, he rushed up to her.

"Hello Bella, do you feel better?" He asked.

Bella nodded, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Good." Edward said, then looked at her curiously, "Bella, are you okay?"

"I…I think im going to faint" Bella murmured and fell into darkness, Edward's arms wrapping around her.

"Bella?" His far away voice echoed.

But Bella was welcoming the darkness.

~*~

Bella felt softness all around her. She felt blankets, light and warm, lying on her and a soft feather pillow behind her head. She yawned and opened her eyes, feeling the best she had in ages.

Immediately there was a chuckle. Bella's eyes shot open and she was blinded for a second. Sunlight covered the room she was in. Her eyes adjusted and she saw a god leaning against the doorway, wait, no, it was Edward. His hair gleamed in the sun and his skin sparkled-

"What?" Bella said, sitting up straight and staring at him.

Edward's eyes grew confused, and then he looked down at himself. He gave a startled shout and disappeared.

Bella stared at the spot, and realised he wasn't there anymore.

"No! Edward, come back!" She called, although she realised it wasn't normal for someone to sparkle like a million diamonds in the sun. Then, how fast he disappeared! What was going on?

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She was in a big mahogany four-posted bed. There was a matching closet across the room, and a matching desk under the window. There were a lot of windows. She realised she was in a corner of the house, as two of the walls had big windows with long, light, white curtains that stirred in the wind.

There was muffled talk from another room that Bella did not understand. She stretched and got up. She made the bed, spending a lot of time making sure the bed looked right, then ventured out the door. Across was a room with a big stereo. It must be one of their bedrooms. She walked down the hall and avoided bedroom like doors. A window showed her that she was on the second storey, so she tried to find some stairs to go down.

She walked down the stairs then into the kitchen. Carlisle and Edward were facing each other, while Jasper and Alice sat at the counter. Rosalie was leaning against the wall, looking smug, while Emmett watched Edward and Carlisle. Esme stood paused in the act of cutting a block of cheese.

They all looked at her, shock and uncertainty on their faces. They were all immediately quiet. Bella walked in, smiling.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked Esme, coming to stand next to her. She was centimetres away from Esme, who smiled uncertainly, holding the knife mid air.

"I was just about to make toasted sandwiches…" Esme said.

Bella brightened; she knew how to make them.

"Have you got a toaster thingy?" She asked her.

Esme nodded, pointing to a cupboard with a knife. She immediately realised and drew the knife back, putting it down with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry!" Esme apologized, looking shocked at what she did.

"It's fine." Bella waved it away, and smiled, right at Edward, who stood, agape. He shut his mouth and smiled uncertainly back.

Bella smiled wider and set to work.

"Um, so. I think it's fine Edward." Carlisle said, watching Bella with surprise.

Edward was doing the same. He nodded unconsciously.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded, standing in front of Bella, hands on hips.

Bella looked up from her work, "What?" She asked, surprised.

"When are you going to go running and screaming?" Rosalie sneered, eyes glinting.

Bella smiled slightly and cocked her head, "Why would I do that?"

Rosalie frowned, and picked up the knife.

Bella didn't move. No one breathed; they stared at the knife, to Rosalie, to Bella.

Bella just smiled, "What will you have on your toasted sandwich?" She asked Rosalie.

Rosalie glared, "Your blood."

There were growls, not only from Edward, but also from Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme.

Bella smiled politely, "I'm sorry, but that's not on the menu. You can have some tomato instead, if you'd like?"

Rosalie just glared at her, holding the knife tightly.

Bella smiled and looked down at the sandwiches she was making with the sandwich maker. Everyone looked shocked, Bella had just looked away from this creature that she knew was not human, who had a knife in her hand and was glaring at her.

Bella's neck prickled.

There was a growl.

"Don't touch her!"

Bella looked up and saw Edward in front of her, back to her.

Rosalie gave a yell of disgust and fled the room, the knife flying up and coming to a stop a centimetre away from Bella's hand, on the counter, digging into the surface.

As fast as the knife was there, it was gone. Edward took Bella's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, searching her face.

"I'm…fine" Bella breathed, getting dazzled by his beautiful golden eyes…

Edward disappeared.

Bella threw her hands up in frustration, "I wish he'd stop doing that!"

Alice looked at her, "Doing what?"

"Disappearing as soon as he touches me! It's hurtful" Bella frowned, and returned to the sandwiches.

Esme's hand was on her arm.

"He's a little scared." She said softly.

"Of what?" Bella asked, bringing the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

"He," Esme paused, "Isn't used to this feeling…he's scared to as how you'll react…"

Bella sniffed, and suddenly fear gnawed at her.

"Would Rosalie kill me?" She asked softly.

Esme's arms were around her quickly, "Of course not darling. She's just a little moody."

Bella nodded.

It was silent for a while, before Alice spoke up.

"Don't you want to know why he sparkled?" She sang.

Bella paused.

"I think…if he wanted me to know, he could tell me. But, it's his decision…"

Esme looked at her lovingly, "You're a very special person Bella. Everyone's still waiting for you to go running and screaming!"

Bella laughed, "No, I'm not going to go running and screaming. Though, Rosalie did scare me"

Alice laughed, "She scares everyone"

"Bella, do you have any ideas as to what…what we are?" Esme asked softly.

Bella's eyes flew up to meet Esme's gaze, "So your all one?"

Esme gave a sharp nod.

Bella bit her lip, and then looked down.

Esme stopped cutting, "What's wrong?" She asked.

All was silent.

"Do you even eat toasted sandwiches?" Bella questioned.

They shook their heads, smiling.

Bella looked at the mountain of sandwiches she had made, "Well, look's like I'm set for the rest of the year" She joked.

Esme and Alice laughed.

~*~

Bella was washing the dishes in silence when Edward came to see her.

"Hello Bella" He said shyly.

Bella looked over at him in surprise and he smiled at her. She smiled back and put the dry dishes back in the cupboard and dried off her hands. She turned around and leant her back against the counter.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" She asked politely.

Edward chuckled, "Fine, thank you. How about you?"

Bella laughed, and Edward smiled at the melody, "I'm better now, thanks to your family's hospitality"

She patted the chair across the counter. Edward smiled and sat down.

"Now, tell me why you sparkled like a million tiny little diamonds." Bella smiled, to show she wasn't scared.

Edward laughed at the description, and then patted the chair next to him. Bella shook her head, smiling, and sat next to him.

"Well, that happens when I'm in the sun." Edward explained, and waited for her to laugh. She didn't, she looked hooked on every word he said.

"Why aren't you scared? Surely you know that no human sparkles in the sun" Edward frowned slightly.

Bella sighed and leant her head on his shoulder. He tensed, though he had more control now that he was getting used to her delicious scent.

"Because I trust you…and your family" Bella explained, "And I wouldn't say you were crazy, or run away screaming, or even judge you differently by whatever you are."

Edward couldn't believe it. He loved the feeling of her touching him, trusting him. His heart swelled and he leant his head, ever so lightly, on her head.

"You'd be scared" Edward warned.

"I'd still…lo-like you" Bella blushed, as she was about to say 'love'. Edward caught onto this and he smiled.

"I like you too" He said softly and she blushed more. He laughed and smelled her hair.

"Are you smelling my hair?" Bella asked suddenly.

Edward would have blushed if he could, "Uh, yes." He took his nose away, and his head. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

Bella looked at him, "Why?"

"It smells nice. Like strawberries…you smell nice" Edward said, embarrassed.

Bella tilted her head curiously, "What do I smell like?"

Edward smiled dreamily, "Flowery. Like freesia."

Bella paused.

"Does freesia smell nice to you?" She asked shyly.

Edward met her gaze, "I love freesia…I love strawberries…I love you"

Bella stared at him, her heart stopped beating.

Immediately, Edward jumped up and took her face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Why'd you stop breathing?" He demanded, worried.

Bella forced herself to breathe again as she felt Edward's breath fan her face. Her heart spluttered into action again and she smiled, closing her eyes and leaning in. Suddenly her forehead was against his, their noses touching.

Bella knew something was wrong, and she pulled back. Edward's eyes were black, and his muscles bulged in his arms as he fought something.

"Edward?" She asked, then noticed he was breathing heavily, looking angry, "Oh, im sorry Edward!"

He didn't say anything.

She fled from the room, pounding up the stairs and flung herself through her door and onto her bed. She pushed her face into the pillow.

Within a second, she felt a soft hand on her back. She looked up.

It was Esme.

"Oh dear" She said softly, and pulled Bella up into a hug, "You did nothing wrong, my darling."

Bella shook her head, "Then why did he…do that?"

Esme pursed her lips, "It's hard for Edward…You see, he told you that you have a very nice smell, in fact, it's one of the nicest most delicious smell anyone here has smelt before. It's very hard for all of us…to, well, not…"

"Eat me." Bella finished, staring at the threads on the blanket.

Esme nodded, looking away.

"Is it hard for you now?" Bella asked her, and she nodded.

"Oh…" Bella commented.

"Jasper has the least control, but he's getting better" Esme smiled warmly.

"You love them so much" Bella commented, smiling.

"Oh yes. They are my life. They are my family." Esme smiled warmly at Bella now, "Don't forget that your always welcome here, Bella."

Bella nodded, "Thank you…so much. For everything."

"You're not going, are you?" Interrupted Alice.

Bella bit her lip.

"No. I don't think I am. I have no where to go."

Alice grinned, jumping onto the bed, "Great! Let's go shopping!"

There was a groan from the room next door.

"Oh be quiet Jazzy! Bella loves shopping, don't you?" Alice looked at Bella.

Bella smiled, "Not really Alice"

"Boo yeah!" Emmett's voice boomed from the room with Jasper.

"You just play your Xbox and be quiet!" Alice ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Said the two.

Esme shook her head, then patted Bella's knee motherly, "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be all right."

Bella nodded and gave Esme a quick hug before she left.

Alice turned to Bella with a grin, "Let's go shopping!"

"Alice, I have no money." Bella said.

"I do" Alice grinned evilly.

Bella stared at her.

"What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing" Alice said innocently.

Bella narrowed her eyes further, then blinked.

"What?" She said, looking around her.

Instead of her room, she now sat in a car, an expensive car. A blur was running around the car.

Alice appeared in the driver's seat and Bella stared, agape.

There were shouts from the house as the rest of the Cullen's came out of the house, but they were too late. Alice revved her Porsche and put it to full throttle, sending them speeding out the garage. Bella screamed, then yelled in joy. It was so fun!

Alice laughed and they both shouted out as they sped about corners, totally drifting.

"Oh my god, you have to teach me to drive like this!" Bella grinned, totally loving it.

"Yay! Another rev-head!" Alice grinned just as eagerly, "It helps if your one of us though. Faster reflexes."

Bella grinned, and then suddenly they were at the shopping centre. Alice winked and they both got out, attracting attention. Alice seemed to enjoy it as she answered questions about her car.

"Yeah, one of the fastest cars in the world." She smugly said, "911 Porsche Turbo…leather interior…"

Bella smiled, shaking her head. Alice's Porsche was a bright yellow, absolutely beautiful.

"See ya" Alice grinned and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her into the shopping centre.

People turned to stare at the beautiful Cullen, then looked away hurriedly.

For the next four hours, Alice dragged Bella around the mall, not missing out on one shop. They stopped to eat at the food court before they left. Alice watched as Bella ate McDonalds.

"That stuff stinks" Alice wrinkled her nose.

Bella laughed, "Yeah. But doesn't all food stink to you?"

Alice nodded, grinning.

"What _do _you eat?" Bella asked, finishing her burger and washing it down with coke.

Alice looked unsure, "It'll probably repulse you…"

Bella gestured to her empty tray, "I've finished eating"

Alice stared at her for a while, and then nodded, "We eat, well, we drink animal blood."

Bella raised her eyebrows, "Animal…blood?"

Alice looked down at her shoes, "Yeah"

Bella stayed silent and packed away her rubbish. She got up and dumped it in the bin, then looked at Alice.

"Um, are we going?" Bella asked her, picking up a whole lot of shopping bags.

Alice looked up hopefully, "You mean…you don't mind?"

Bella put down the bags then looked at her, "Are you hungry now?"

Alice looked confused, but shook her head. Bella put her arms around her and Alice grinned and hugged her back.

Bella pulled back, smiling as she picked up some of the shopping bags again, "Think you got the message?"

Alice grinned, picking up her share of the bags, "Loud and clear"

There you go, that's the end of Chapter Six.

**If you wanna see the Cullen's P.O.V of Bella coming back, unannounced, I'll add it to the EXTRAS section once this story is completed. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologise for the wait. _

~*~

Alice and Bella tumbled through the front door, laughing.

Jasper shook his head.

"Guess what?" Alice asked.

"What?" The family chimed back.

"Bella is a rev-head" Alice yelled victoriously as Bella blushed even more, standing uncomfortably.

Edward watched silently.

"What did you do?" Carlisle said in an almost tired tone.

"I taught her how to drift!" Alice declared.

"You didn't!" Emmett laughed.

"I did!" Alice grinned, then it faltered, "Well not really"

"Alice seemed to hog the car. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the steering wheel, so, I had to pretend I was driving…you know, like this" Bella looked like a five-year-old as she held up an imaginary wheel, making car noises and turning it.

Emmett and Jasper exploded in laughter.

"Do you need some help with your shopping Alice?" Carlisle asked, looking at the array of shopping bags.

"Nope. Be right back" Alice disappeared in a blur with the shopping bags.

Everyone looked to Bella, expecting her to faint or scream or something, but she just shook her head, smiling, and sat down next to Edward.

She suddenly remembered about his control issue, and she started to scoot away.

"It's alright. Just…stay there for a second." Edward shut his eyes.

The rest of the family filtered out of the room. Bella stayed where she was.

Edward opened his eyes victoriously, and then he patted his leg. Bella looked at him questioningly. Edward opened his arms up wide with a small smile.

Bella smiled and slowly, carefully, so she didn't upset him, she positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap, fitting perfectly into his chest.

Edward's arms closed around her and he hugged her close, smiling and smelling her hair.

"I think I have figured out how to control myself" Edward said, victorious.

Bella looked at him, inviting him to continue.

"I think, if I spend time with you, hold you, smell you, then I can get used to it and then I wont be so tempted to…"

"Eat me." Bella finished for the second time that day.

Edward looked amused, but a little troubled.

"Yes." Edward agreed, and then grinned, "But I can resist the wine and appreciate the bouquet"

Bella smiled slightly, "Edward, what are you?"

Edward eyed her. He considered it.

"Okay. But…can you just do one thing? In exchange?" Edward pleaded.

Bella raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Can…can you give me a hug?" He asked shyly, like he was four years old.

Bella's heart nearly broke and she threw her arms around him, hugging tightly. Edward hugged her fiercely back, gripping onto her with as much strength as she could handle.

Bella pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye, "Edward, if it's this hard for you, its okay. You don't have to tell me, alright?"

Edward looked at her, and realised she was being truthful. He loved her so much then. He ached to say it. He opened his mouth-

"Bella! Come _on_! You need to do a catwalk!" Alice's impatient voice called from the top of the stairs.

Bella groaned and hung her head.

"Oh, I just had the best idea!" Alice squealed and called everyone to the dining room.

Edward smiled and held his hand out for Bella's. Bella smiled and took it, squeezing it gently. Edward grinned and led her to the dining table, pulling her chair out for her. She blushed and thanked him. He looked smug as he sat next to her.

Emmett and Jasper pulled faces at him as Alice appeared at the head of the table, smiling brilliantly.

"Lets have a party!" She declared.

Emmett grinned, "Brilliant. I can't wait to beat the record I set at last month's"

"Last month?" Bella repeated, agape.

"Oh yeah, we have _a lot _of parties" Emmett grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"But they are always fun" Jasper nodded.

"But little Eddie never joins in" Emmett teased and Edward growled at him.

Bella took Edward's hand under the table and he grinned happily.

Bella shook her head, laughing quietly.

"So, party…" She began, "What are you celebrating?"

Everyone paused, thinking.

"Um…" Emmett began intelligently.

"I know!" Alice squealed and winked at Bella, "We could be celebrating Forks newest addition! Bella…um…Bella?"

"Yes?" Bella answered.

"What's your last name?" Alice asked.

Emmett nodded, frowning, "Good point. What is your last name?"

Bella looked down at her shoes. She didn't like discussing her parents. It was painful, and she always got those pitying looks. Bella looked up.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." She answered, then got up and left the room.

Alice stared at the table.

~*~

Bella sighed, entering her room then stopping in shock. Her closet was full of the clothes Alice had bought today, including shoes and accessories. She walked over to the window and stared out the window sadly, watching the birds fly past.

"Are you okay?" Edward's velvet voice asked from the doorway.

Bella smiled and turned around, making her way to him, and then hugged him.

"I'm fine thank you. It's…difficult talking about my…parents." Bella explained and Edward hugged her tighter, and then looked down at her.

"You know, if you need to talk or just need a hug, I'm just across the hallway" Edward gestured to the room across from Bella's, the one she noticed had a big stereo.

Bella smiled at him thankfully, "I'll keep that in mind."

Edward nodded then looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want some…time alone?" He asked.

"No, I'm more comfortable with you." Bella smiled as she saw Edward's reluctant expression grow cheerful.

"In that case, I think I'd like to show you something" Edward grinned, excited as he took her hand.

"What?" Bella asked curiously as he led her through the hallway.

Edward shook his head teasingly, "Nope, it's a secret. A surprise."

"Hmm, then I'll take this time to inform you that I don't like surprises" Bella commented.

Edward just grinned, especially happy because now he knew another thing about her.

"Bella, may I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked her, as he was about to go down the stairs.

"Um, sure" Bella smiled, though was confused. Edward studied Carlisle with narrowed eyes.

"Great. I'll meet you in my office. Edward, I think Alice wants your help with something…" Carlisle trailed off as he went down the stairs.

"It can wait" Edward announced, holding Bella's hand tightly.

"No it can't Edward!" Alice's voice piped up from the dining room.

Edward groaned but didn't move.

"Go on Edward, I'll be fine. Is the office down there again?" Bella pointed down the hall.

Edward nodded, squeezing her hand, "I'll be back as soon as possible" He said, then watched as she smiled and walked to the office.

He groaned and hurried to go see Alice, an ache already forming.

~*~

Bella shut the door behind her with a quiet click. She looked around and saw a big bookcase. She loved books, and her curiosity gained the better of her, and she trailed her finger along their spines.

A particular title caught her eye and she carefully slid it off its place in the shelf and opened it.

Bloodthirsty and ravenous, vampires are affected by daylight and they can burn to ashes if in the sun. They drink people's blood, usually innocent children. Thought to have relations to witches (p. 65), werewolves (p.54) and elves (p.32).

Bella laughed as she flipped to 'S' and found Santa Claus/Father Christmas.

She put the book back, and then slid another off the shelf, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, she turned back a few pages.

The Cullen Coven

Bella froze. Cullen. Carlisle Cullen? She read on

The Cullen Coven and the Denali Coven (See page 45) are the only recorded vampire clans that don't drink human blood. Instead, they drink animal's blood. It's said to be a hard way of living, and they are said to be the friendliest vampires. They seem to mix well with humans, and have great control over blood lust. They have golden eyes, instead of red, which you get if you drink human blood.

Bella stared at the open book, no emotion on her face.

She waited.

And waited.

But no fear set in.

She slid the book back on the shelf, then ran her finger down the spine.

Did she care? No. She saw the Cullen's the same way. They could have killed her by now, but they didn't, they haven't and she's 99.9% sure they won't.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked and Bella turned around to see him.

He looked at her anxiously.

Bella waited for her fear to set in again, but nothing.

"I'm fine" She smiled, feeling elated that her opinion of the Cullen's hadn't changed.

She noticed his golden eyes again. They chose animal blood over human, no matter how hard it was.

"That's good. I was wondering if you're settling in comfortably here. Is there any issues that concern you?" Carlisle continued, smiling as he took his seat at his desk.

"No, everything's brilliant. Edward's about to take me out to see something. It's a surprise apparently" Bella shook her head, smiling.

"Then I wouldn't want to keep you. Have fun, Bella" Carlisle smiled and Bella waved slightly as she exited his office and wen through the hall and down the stairs to see an anxious Edward pacing the entry.

"Anxious?" Bella teased and Edward looked up, a smile lighting his face as soon as he saw her.

"Yes" He answered simply, and then took her hand as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

He smiled and led her out the door to the garage. He led her to a highly polished silver Volvo.

"Yours?" Bella asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

"Yes." Edward answered again as he opened the passenger door for her.

Bella smiled, blushing as she got in, "Thank you," She mumbled.

Edward smiled and shut the door, before appearing at the driver's door. He smiled at her, and then started the car. The garage door rolled up and he drove the car out more carefully, though still quite speedy, than Alice.

As soon as they were on the road, Edward took Bella's hand. Bella traced his hand lightly. She sensed Edward's golden eyes on her and she looked up. He was watching her with a smile.

"Is this okay?" She asked him.

"Yes. It feels…wonderful…relaxing" Edward sighed.

Bella blushed, but continued tracing the veins in his hand and wrist.

The scenery rushed by and Bella took no notice as she was set on memorizing every part of Edward's hand. She traced from the end of his fingers, all the way up his arm to wear his t-shirt started, then back down again.

Edward gave a sigh, and Bella realised he shut his eyes. She looked around wildly, "What are you doing? You can't close your eyes when you're driving!"

Edward opened his eyes and grinned at her teasingly, "Don't you trust me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I trust you"

Edward looked happy at that, and obliged to watch the road.

Five minutes later, Edward stopped the car and jumped out, appearing at her door and holding it open for her.

"Thank you, kind sir" She curtsied, but tripped.

Edward was laughing as he caught her before she hit the ground, "Please don't try to curtsey again"

Bella glared at him, then stomped off to the trail where she supposed they were going.

"Uh, Bella, that way" Edward pointed out into the forest.

Bella stood there, mouth hanging open, "How in earth am I suppose to navigate through there?"

"I didn't expect you to." Edward laughed, taking her hand, "I'm going to give you a ride"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Climb on my back" Edward instructed, turning his back to her and looking over his shoulder.

Bella raised her other eyebrow.

Edward chuckled and took her hand, sweeping her up into the traditional piggyback style position on his back.

"I'm heavy enough to break your back" Bella warned as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"Oh please, you're as light as a feather!" Edward laughed, and then hooked his arms through her legs.

Bella blushed and Edward tensed, "Is this okay?" He asked her, feeling excited.

"Yeah, its fine" Bella blushed.

"I feel…human right now." Edward declared thoughtfully, smiling.

Bella whispered, "Hold still" And Edward immediately froze.

Slowly, she bent her head down so her cheek rested against his, her breath fanning his face. He breathed in and nuzzled her neck.

Bella shut her eyes and relaxed against him.

"It's so easy to be myself around you" Edward thought aloud, feeling comfortable as he felt Bella wrapped around him.

"Mhm, yeah. Same." Bella murmured against his neck.

Edward felt her lips move as she said this, just grazing his neck. His veins blazed again and he pulled her closer.

"Can I show you how I run?" Edward asked.

"Alright…" Bella answered cautiously.

Edward grinned, "Hold tight"

Scenery blurred past as Bella felt Edward run, powerful, muscles tensing as he swept across the ground, leaving no evidence of him being there. She was scared, yes, but she trusted him. When she was starting to enjoy the ride, Edward came to a stop.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking at her.

"Um…great…" Bella panted, fear frozen on her face.

Edward seemed to realise he might have pushed it a little too far. He helped her off him then held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella" He apologised.

Bella just shook her head, "No. It's fine. I was starting to enjoy it when you stopped…"

Edward grinned, "That's good"

Bella nodded and looked around, gasping. It was beautiful. A meadow with flowers everywhere, spread out before them. The sunlight poured down around them and Bella laughed and ran out, brushing her hands against the flowers. She spun around, looking up at the clear blue sky.

She looked around for Edward and saw he was still in the shadows, watching her with an amused expression.

"Come on Edward!" She called, smiling at him.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight, immediately his skin sparkled like a million tiny diamonds.

Bella smiled and held her arms out for him. He walked to her quickly, taking cover in her arms. She smiled and pulled his cold body close, lying down with him in her arms.

"Isn't this role supposed to be reversed?" Edward laughed as he felt her warm arms around him.

"Probably," Bella answered, closing her eyes in contentment.

Edward smoothly slid out of her arms and put his face near hers.

"Please don't leave" Bella said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and don't move" Edward breathed, his breath whispering over her face.

Bella obliged and her breathing quickened as Edward's head slowly moved down to her neck. His lips brushed against her neck and Bella's heart spluttered unceremoniously. His mouth curved into a slight smile, almost smug, as he ran his nose against her throat. Venom filled his mouth, but he refused to give in to the roaring of the monster inside him.

He stayed there for a while, letting his senses get used to the touch…the feel…the smell…

He moved his head down and lightly laid it on her chest, over her heart, listening to it's beat.

"Ah" He sighed, feeling as comfortable and…and in love as ever before. Emotion after emotion flooded him, making him nearly lose control…but the steady beating of his angel's heart calmed him…made him feel… so many different, powerful emotions…

He stayed there for a long time; his body was fully desensitised, though he craved her company, her touch, and her smell just as much, just with the added bonus of not wanting to kill her.

He pulled his head back and smiled at Bella.

"Better?" She asked.

Edward nodded, then a thought came over him and he frowned, "But…I…I don't know what to do for _you_. I've never…. experienced this before."

Bella smiled, "Neither have I…but I think…" Bella rolled away slightly and lightly pushed Edward onto his back. He obliged, but was tense. She very slowly, so she didn't surprise him, lay down next to him, fitting easily into his frame. She rested her head against his chest, where his heart would beat, if it were alive.

Edward gave a sigh of contentment, emotions drowning him again, and he wrapped his arms around Bella and rest his head on the top of hers, smelling her hair with a smile.

"Your much better at this than me" Bella noticed and smiled warmly, her eyes closed.

Edward chuckled, the sound making his chest rumble.

"You don't know yourself, Bella. It's very hard not to devour you right here, right now"

Bella blushed and moved to get off, but Edward would have none of that, and kept her down with his iron arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"You said it was hard for you…that you might devour me…" Bella muttered, still blushing.

Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then he got it.

"No, no, you silly human! I'd think you'd understand me more than myself right now!" Edward laughed, holding her close and briefly kissing the top of her head, "No, I didn't mean _that _kind of hungry I meant…" Edward drew off, embarrassed.

Bella's brain clicked and her mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Oh." She commented, cheeks red.

"Yeah…" Edward murmured against her hair.

"Oh." Bella repeated, and then looked up at him shyly, "So, you find me…um, nice in _that _kind of…way?"

Edward looked at her, smiling, "Very much so." He looked into her eyes, "And you?"

Bella blushed, "Yes. You're very nice in that way too…"

Edward gave her his gorgeous crooked smile and his eyes darted to her lips, then to her beautiful brown eyes. Bella smiled and shut them, her long dark eyelashes clashing with her soft, ivory skin.

Edward leaned forward and was a centimetre away, hesitating as he looked at her red, full lips.

"It's okay Edward…" Bella whispered, her lips forming the words, her warm breath fanning his face, her delicious smell floating around him.

He looked up and he saw her eyes were open, and looking at him. They had the kind of look that he now saw in his eyes, when he passed a mirror, or his family told him with confused expressions. That sudden sparkle of life, hidden deep in their pools.

He made his decision and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Fire. Blazing fire that was alike to the fir he experienced when he was changed, but not painful. It was a fire that made him excited and loved and wanting. Suddenly, her small hands were tussled in his hair and her body was pushing hard against him. He leapt away with sudden speed as his mouth filled with venom.

It took Bella a moment to realise he was gone, and when she did, she looked around with a slightly hurt and deeply guilty expression.

"Im sorry," She whispered and Edward just heard her beautiful voice waft over.

He gave a growl as a deep pain filled his chest, and he rushed over and collected her in his arms again.

"No," He murmured against her neck, "I'm sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, we better get home."

Bella nodded and jumped on Edward's back lightly, afraid to hurt him. She felt deeply self-conscious as she wrapped herself around him, but he grinned at her, loving the feeling.

He started to run slowly, not as fast as before. Bella smiled and put her head down on his shoulder, resting her cheek against his.

"Faster" She whispered and a grin formed on his face.

"You asked for it" He said and ran as fast as he could.

Bella tensed and was scared for a while, but then she let her body relax and smiled. She began to enjoy it, loving the thrill when the scenery blurred past, loving the pump of Edward's legs as he fled across the ground. Then, he jumped, and Bella clung on tight, burying her face in his neck.

She felt the air whoosh past as he jumped, but she didn't move her head from his neck. She lightly pressed her lips against his neck. He moaned and gave a shiver. Bella drew back, but Edward moved his neck so his head rested against hers, and then exposed his neck.

"You don't know how good this feels…" He murmured as Bella lightly ran her lips across his neck.

"I think I do" Bella commented and Edward helped her off his back, keeping his hand in hers.

He flashed her his crooked smile and led her through the front door, keeping her close.

There was a squeal and Bella was ripped away from Edward by a pixie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all my readers! Unfortunately, this chapter is a fair bit shorter than the last! This is because my computer was attacked by a virus, and so I've lost the whole rest of the story. I'm working on rewriting it all now, so there will be a bit of a wait on the next chapter. Sorry. Thanks. Now, continuing with the story..._

* * *

There was a squeal and Bella was ripped away from Edward by a pixie.

Edward gave a growl as he registered what happened, and with vampire speed, he rushed to Bella and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Please don't do that again Alice. I might accidentally attack you next time." Edward warned.

Alice smiled, "I see you're very protective of her, as you should be."

Edward nodded and shut his eyes, running his nose along his love's throat, smiling at her erratic heartbeat.

~*~

Bella opened her door that night after having a shower and getting changed. Immediately, Edward tucked her into his form, sighing with relief.

"I think you have bad separation anxiety" Bella joked, although the slight ache she felt disappeared when she was in Edward's arms.

"Hmm" Edward murmured and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, "I can walk myself"

"No, you can't. I know how clumsy you are. You keep dropping things, tripping over imaginary obstacles, missing steps on the stairs…falling down…" Edward continued to list as he reached the kitchen and put her down on the counter.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle greeted from right beside her, shuffling some papers on the counter after just getting home from work.

"Hello Carlisle" Bella greeted, smiling.

Edward continued to list as he leaned against the counter, staring at an unseen spot as he recited everything he noticed her do that was embarrassing. Carlisle looked at him, then back at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"What's he doing?" He asked.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Edward beat her to it, "I'm listing all the things that I have noticed her do, that prove her to be clumsy" Then he continued listing.

Bella rolled her eyes, and then looked at the bemused Carlisle.

"How's everything going, doc?" She asked him.

Carlisle laughed, "Good, good. You?"

Bella smiled, "Never better"

Edward paused in his list and flashed her his crooked smile.

~*~

"Bella, stop complaining. Edward will be back soon, you know he has to hunt!" Alice shook her head, "It's like you expect he'll never come back"

Bella just kept looking down at the apple she was eating.

Alice looked up from her designing program on her computer, and her expression softened.

"You think he won't come back," She stated.

Bella sighed.

Alice shook her head, and returned back to the dress she was designing. Bella looked over at the screen.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously, coming to stand next to her.

Alice brang up another window and Bella laughed, it was invitations to the party.

**HEY!**

**COME ON OVER TO THE CULLEN'S PLACE**

**FOR A PARTY ON SATURDAY NIGHT**

**CELEBRATING THE ARRIVAL**

**OF A NEW GIRL**

…

**BELLA!**

"Alice! That's so embarrassing!" Bella whined and Alice frowned, pushing the keyboard over to her.

"If you're so good, why don't you do it" She huffed.

Bella poked her tongue out at her, and then turned to the screen.

You're invited to the Cullen's Party

"Bella! Too boring!" Alice commented.

HEY Y'ALL!

**BOOGIE ON OVER TO THE CULLEN'S PLACE FOR SOME LATE NIGHT FUN! **

**BE CAUTIOUS OF VAMPIRES**

Alice laughed loudly, crossing her arms over her stomach.

**Party All Night**

**7:00pm onwards!**

"Meh, boring!" Alice commented.

Bella huffed now; crossing her arms over her chest, "Why even bother with invitations? Just tell a gossiper and it'll be all over town!"

Alice considered that.

She smiled and nodded, "Great idea Bella! I'll call Lauren and Jessica now."

She danced away to her bedroom.

Bella groaned, "No shopping trips, right?"

Alice stuck her head downstairs, smiling wickedly, "Oh yes, a shopping trip for sure!"

"But Alice, since I came up with that idea…and I've already been shopping with you…" Bella trailed off and Alice growled.

"Fine. But that means I'm getting you your outfit." She threatened.

Bella weighed her options.

"Alright. I trust you. Just nothing too revealing…or short…or dirty…" Bella listed and Alice rolled her eyes and walked off.

~*~

Edward rushed through the door, glancing around wildly. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle filed in behind him, rolling their eyes at him.

"Where's Bella?" Edward demanded to Alice, who appeared in Jasper's arms. Almost immediately, Emmett was making out with Rosalie.

Esme appeared at the top of the staircase and Carlisle's eyes lit up, hurrying to her.

"Bella's asleep," She said softly, smiling.

Within a second, Edward was standing at the end of Bella's bed. No one was in it. In fact, it looked unused. The whole room did.

He was just starting to panic, when he paused in his doorway, something catching his eyes. It was a lump of blankets on his couch, a tuft of messy, brown hair poking out from the side.

He chuckled softly and quietly made his way into his room, shutting the door behind him. He paused at the edge of the couch and peered over the lump of blankets. Bella was asleep, rolled up in the fatal position, a look of worry and sadness on her face. Edward sighed, sensing her distress. What had happened?

"Edward…" Bella mumbled and his eyes flashed to her face again, but her breathing continued and her eyes stayed shut.

"Edward…" It came again, a sigh almost.

"Bella, I'm home" Edward gently laid his hand on her shoulder. The brief contact made Bella's eyes flash open and to his face. He smiled and her face relaxed.

"Welcome back my Vampire" She said sleepily, though her eyes were bright upon seeing him.

Edward nudged her with his hand and she scooted over so he could lie down. When he was on his side, Bella threw the blankets over both of them, and then snuggled into his form.

"You know" Edward commented, gazing at her face.

Bella's eyes closed and her mouth curved into a smile. "I've known since I went into Carlisle's office, before the meadow."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "He told you?"

"No." Bella answered simply, "I saw a book on his shelf and was curious. I love to read, and I picked it up. It was nonsense, all fairytales. But the next book, that was truthful, I knew it."

Edward tensed.

"I don't care Edward. I love you." Bella said, and her eyes fluttered open.

Edward smiled, feeling as light and happy as he had in nearly a century. "I'm so glad. I was scared you would…"

"Leave?" Bella finished for him. "I thought you wouldn't come back," Bella admitted.

Edward's eyes flew to hers in confusion, "Why is that?"

Bella shrugged, "Well, look at me," She gestured, "I'm a simple, plain girl…and you're this…this-"

"Horrible monster that can drink your blood within a mere second?" Edward offered sarcastically.

"This perfect, handsome…vampire guy…that somehow is interested in this plain Jane." Bella continued.

Edward hugged her tight. "Your not any normal girl Bella-"

"Gee thanks" Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're my beautiful, loving, caring, selfless, perfect love…my angel that I don't deserve" Edward hugged her tight.

There was silence as they just enjoyed each other's company. There was a slight noise from the hallway, before the whole Cullen family were leaning against the furniture in Edward's room.

Bella blushed, moving to get away from Edward, but he hugged her close. A growl released from his lips, right next to Bella's ear. She found it attractive, and she blushed.

"Go away" He growled at his family, but they just smiled.

"An angel and a vampire, who would have thought" Esme laughed.

Bella blushed even more, but Edward ran his nose along her throat, distracting her.

"_My _Angel" He declared firmly.

~*~

"Alice, I'm not so sure about this-" Bella bit her lip, staring into her reflection.

Alice made a snort. "Jeez, if your self confidence was any lower…" She trailed off, not finishing that sentence. She winked and grinned exuberantly at Bella, skipping out the room. "Come on."

Bella sighed, regarding her reflection. Alice had forced her into a deep blue dress that came to the middle of her thighs. It was silk, of course, Alice wouldn't allow anything other than that. Bella had reluctantly allowed Alice to curl her hair into soft waves, but Alice didn't even want to put more than a nude lip-gloss on Bella's lips.

"You have perfect lips, full and red and luscious." Alice had said, making Bella burn with embarrassment.

She took a deep breath and turned from her reflection. She made her way into the hallway and then paused at the top of the steps. Suddenly, the whole party had gone silent, minus the thumping music.

...


	9. Chapter 9

She was a vision.

Edward, who had been talking with Emmett and Jasper, had slowly turned to the staircase, and a hiss of breath slipped from his lips. He nearly dropped the cup he was holding as a prop, full of punch.

Emmett whistled lowly, "Whoa."

Even Jasper's jaw dropped.

Edward gulped, and then he let out a soft growl, not heard by human ears. The male humans were thinking…dirty, impure thoughts about _his Bella_! He loathed every one of them right there and then.

He set the cup down on a nearby table and slowly stepped through the crowd. He registered the soft, charming blush on Bella's face, her teeth biting her lower lip temptingly…

Bella felt a sigh of relief escape her as Edward came into view at the bottom of the staircase.

He smiled crookedly at her and stood, poised and ready for her hand. Blushing, Bella put one hand on the stair rail and then slowly made her way down the stairs. As soon as she reached the stable floor, Edward took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it, smiling crookedly up to her, eyes burning with a golden passion.

"You look absolutely…breathtaking," He whispered into her ear as he took her hand, holding tightly.

Bella hoped her palms weren't sweaty with a panicked thought. She managed a small, embarrassed smile and ducked her eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Edward chuckled, but stepped closer. Bella raised her eyes to his with a confused expression.

"The things that the males are thinking…" He trailed off with a soft growl, pulling her body close to his side as a boy passed, winking at Bella before swaggering on.

Bella blushed brighter, ducking her head in embarrassment. Why would any boys be interested in her? She was some low life off the streets. She didn't deserve this perfect Adonis-

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked softly, his eyes boring into hers.

Bella stumbled for her words, before taking a deep breath and smiling at him. "Yes."

Edward smiled at her and then realised Emmett and Jasper moving through the crowd to him.

"Hey," Emmett winked suggestively at Bella, who blushed. "Wanna dance?"

Bella shook her head timidly, "I'm really bad at dancing, and so I don't think that's a good idea for me"

Emmett grinned, "But I wanna dance with my little sis."

He pouted, puppy dog eyes.

Bella slumped under his power. "Alright…but I don't know _how_ to dance…"

"Oh." Emmett blinked. "Oh."

Bella blushed and Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Emmett cut him off.

"Come on then, I'll show you." He took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Everyone made a path for them.

Bella watched with horror as Emmett took up her hands in the tango position. Somehow, he had got a rose and it was stuck between his teeth. He shook his head, grinning even though the rose was in between in his teeth, and winked.

A tango song started up and Bella spied Alice at the DJ station. Alice winked, laughing. Next to her, Bella saw Rosalie, glaring.

"Uh, Emmett, I don't think Rosalie approves-" Bella started.

Emmett rolled his eyes and tipped his head in the direction where Edward was glaring, hands in fists, eyes black.

Bella smothered a giggled as Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and took fast steps to the right. Bella stumbled along; blushing, and then he halted, turned and then turned and pulled her back before swinging her down so her hair touched the floor. He grinned at her, before pulling her back up and tangoing all over the dance floor.

After a while, Bella got used to the sudden turns and break neck dips. She laughed and danced along, that is until Emmett leaned down when she was in a dip. She knew that he wanted her to take the rose from his teeth, and she blushed.

On a sudden bolt of confidence, which, when she looked over at Jasper, he grinned. She looked back at Emmett and grabbed the rose. He grinned and pulled her back up, continuing to tango.

He kept her on the dance floor for a while, exchanging the rose, before sending her into a twirl and running off to Rosalie. Bella let her body continue to twirl, and saw Edward reach out for her, but Jasper took her up in the waltz position. He looked all-formal as he directed her around the floor, and Bella smothered a giggle as she tried to play along.

Jasper smiled charmingly at her. Then winked.

As the waltz number ended, Bella saw Edward once again try to claim her, a frustrated expression on his face. She smiled and curtseyed at Jasper, who bowed elegantly before picking Alice up into a waltz – they flew around the room with perfect elegance.

Mike Newton stepped out as a loud rap song came on. He moved close to her, and Bella stepped back, bumping into the chest of Tyler Crowley. He grinned and started moving his pelvis near her. Bella gave a squeak, and twisted sideways, out of the way of both of the boys. They glared at each other before turning to Bella.

Suddenly, Carlisle was there, in classic dance position. He smiled at Bella.

"Having trouble with the male humans?"

Bella blushed, but laughed. "Yes. Thanks for saving me."

Carlisle just smiled at her again, then started to lead her around the floor slowly.

"You know, I don't really like rap" He admitted.

Bella shook her head, "Me neither."

Carlisle laughed softly, "Edward's about to go ballistic. I think we should dance over there and swap partners?"

Bella laughed, "Im sure you owe Esme a dance, Carlisle."

At that, his eyes grew bright. "Yes. I think I do…"

Bella blushed, and then the music stopped and Carlisle bowed to her, before embracing Esme.

Edward looked relieved, yet still really annoyed, as he stepped forward –

"Come on Bella!" Alice grinned, "Cake!"

Then, there was a swarm to the cake.


End file.
